


Афродита

by Drakonyashka



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom XENA: WP 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aphrodite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153502) by [cajunghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunghost/pseuds/cajunghost). 



Афродита появилась на балконе, выпрямилась, расправила плечи, шагнула в тронный зал и осмотрелась. Когда-то это место было ее домом, а сейчас выглядело совсем... заброшенным. Теперь здесь не было жизни. Афродита прерывисто вздохнула, озираясь, и одинокая слезинка навернулась на глаза. Непрошеные воспоминания о времени, когда правили древние боги, одни из которых были полны счастья и радости, другие – боли и скорби, любви и ненависти. Без божественной силы время и разрушение вторглись в дом греческих богов. Лоза теперь опутывала статуи и колонны из мрамора – того самого мрамора, который когда-то сиял. Афродита обошла место, где стоял трон. Глядя на него, она всегда думала о Зевсе и Гере.

Она – богиня любви, можно подумать, что она любила их обоих. На самом же деле ее чувства к этим двоим были запутанными. Она не могла ненавидеть, это противоречило ее сути. Даже зная, что она не их дочь, она считала их семьей. Она хотела бы, чтобы их постигла другая участь, но они сделали свой выбор. Новые боги не пришли бы в этот мир, если…Если бы Зевс не изменял Гере и не делал ей больно: она не предала бы его. И таких "если" было много. Слишком много, чтобы сосчитать.

Афродита ступала по полу, радуясь, что свисающие лианы закрывают от нее пустующий трон. Она еще не была готова к его виду. Пока нет. 

Остановившись перед стеной из растительности, преграждающей ей путь, Афродита закрыла глаза и взмахнула рукой. Лозы опали. 

Когда она открыла глаза, у нее перехватило дыхание. На троне кто-то был. Афродита побежала к нему, остановилась у подножия, и слезы покатились у нее из глаз, когда она увидела, кто это. 

– Афина? – прошептала она и погладила ту по щеке.

Афина не шевельнула и пальцем, даже ее глаза не двигались. Она просто сидела выпрямившись, словно одна из египетских статуй. Афродита почувствовала, как слезы наполняют ее глаза, и обхватила ладонями лицо Афины.

– Что с тобой случилось? Как это произошло?

– Она наказана.

Афродита обернулась, но никого не увидела. Она знала, кто это был – ангел. Ещё она знала, что он не покажется. Афродита снова повернулась к Афине, со слезами на глазах смотрела на нее.  
– Она вновь и вновь переживает последний день, когда ее братья и сестры были живы, – произнес тот же бесплотный голос.

Афродита не обратила на него внимания, опустилась на пол, положила голову Афине на колени и зарыдала. Она оплакивала долю Афины и себя саму. Афина не была доброй, но Афродита любила ее, и ее сердце было разбито. Афина находилась в персональном аду, но и Афродита тоже. Афина была так близко, но в тоже время недосягаема.

Не думая, что она делает, Афродита высвободила часть своей силы.

Растения и обломки, раскиданные повсюду в тронном зале, исчезли. Весь разрушенный мрамор восстановился, и тронный зал предстал перед Афродитой в идеальном порядке.

Афродита обняла Афину за ноги, положила голову ей на колени и проплакала несколько часов.  
Единственную слезинку, скатившуюся из левого глаза Афины, она не увидела.


End file.
